Idiota arrogante
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Por qué sigo aguantando al ser más arrogante del planeta? ¿Por qué sigo estando al lado de una persona con el ego más inflado que he conocido en mis escasos 18 años? Sí, soy una idiota. Porque me he enamorado de este idiota arrogante con el ego más inflado que he conocido jamás.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto(Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " T " Por lenguaje vulgar. Lime ligero.

**Numero de palabras: 1597**

**N/A: **_**¡Hola! **_Sip, aquí estoy de nuevo con un OS de mi **COMPLETA AUTORIA **se me ocurrió hace aproximadamente 40 minutos, desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado_.

**Sumary: **¿Por qué sigo aguantando al ser más arrogante del planeta? ¿Por qué sigo estando al lado de una persona con el ego más inflado que he conocido en mis escasos 18 años? Sí, soy una idiota. Porque me he enamorado de este idiota arrogante con el ego más inflado que he conocido jamás.

* * *

**Idiota arrogante**

**By: Cereciito17~Song Hyo Woonk o Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk**

_"hay una diferencia entre actuar arrogante y demostrar que tienes el derecho a hacerlo, gánate ese derecho primero"_

Y heme aquí de nuevo, cabreada… Me pregunto mil veces porque lo sigo aguantando.

¿Por qué sigo aguantando al ser más arrogante del planeta? ¿Por qué sigo estando al lado de una persona con el ego más inflado que he conocido en mis escasos 18 años?

Y rápidamente como me pregunto esa idea la respuesta viene después de ella.

"POR QUE LO AMAS" —Me contesto mi voz interna con voz chillona.

¡JODER!

Y me molesto, por que se que esa molesta voz en mi cabeza tiene razón.

Ese mismo imbécil arrogante que era capaz de desarmarme con una de sus perfectas sonrisas torcidas. Esas sonrisas que eran capaces de encontrar rápidamente el camino más próximo hacia mi ropa interior.

—Maldición—Susurre por lo bajo.

Me encontraba bastante más cabreada que antes, y CALIENTE.

— ¡Gillipolas que es ese Uchiha! —Grite un poco más audible de lo que me hubiera gustado. Nah… Total quien pudiera escucharme aquí dentro—Pensé.

—Maldición Haruno, que es ese recibimiento por tu parte—Escuche una voz ronca detrás de mi.

Chasquee la lengua con frustración.

—Tampoco esperaba que entraras como en tu casa en mi lugar de trabajo—Gruñí—Mira nada más que tenemos aquí Uchiha, que haces entrando en los consultorios de los demás—Ataque.

Su mirada dura y a su expresión altiva, fue suficiente para confirmar que nada había cambiado, absolutamente nada.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte —comentó con un falso aire casual.

—Al grano Uchiha que rayos quieres, no estoy de tu jodido buen humor como para soportarte. —Exclame con voz fastidiada.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaminó hacia la silla que esperaba delante de mi mesa. Se movía de forma segura y confiada, como si aquel fuera su despacho. Como si jugara en su propia casa y yo simplemente fuera el equipo visitante. No sabía cómo, pero incluso en mi propio terreno se las arreglaba para hacerme sentir incómoda.

—Vamos Haruno, así es como saludas a tu novio después de 1 semana de no verlo— añadió, tomando asiento sin apartar sus ojos ónix de mí.

—Y una mierda Uchiha! —Chille—Quien rayos dice que soy tu jodida novia

—Desde el momento en que tuviste sexo conmigo eres mía Sa-ku-ra—Deletreo mi nombre como si saboreara cada palabra.

Y me estremecí ¡Maldición! Como unas simples palabras suyas pueden llegar a calentarme tanto—Me reprendí internamente.

—Y yo no creo que esa sea…—

"Rayos genial Sakura te quedaste sin palabras delante de ese idiota arrogante"

—Ves solo con verme te pones nerviosa—Se limitó a observarme sin mediar palabra, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Su expresión era impenetrable y absolutamente imposible de descifrar, pero me pareció captar la sombra, apenas perceptible, de una sonrisa en sus labios. Y aquello era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Sabía cómo enfrentarme al cabrón arrogante, pero su faceta de capullo seductor era todo un enigma para mí. Cuando los comentarios insolentes se convertían en frases con doble sentido y las miradas duras se transformaban en medias sonrisas perfectamente calculadas, me encontraba completamente perdida.

—Que no se te infle el ego Uchiha—Dije—

—Vamos nena no te hagas la difícil—Exclamo

—¿Qué no me haga la difícil Uchiha? —Estalle

—Así es, deja de ponerte así—

—A la goma idiota—Chille—Tienes una jodida idea de lo preocupada que estuve toda esta maldita semana de no saber donde rayos estaba.

—Joder nena, tranquila—

— ¡No! —Chille— No me digas que me tranquilice Uchiha de mierda.

—Maldición nena, si no te tranquilizas te estampare en la pared más próxima—

—Uy que miedo—

—De acuerdo, tu lo quisiste así—Dijo para tomarme de los hombros y estamparme contra la pared, su cuerpo se encontraba encima de mí. Trate de moverme, pero su agarre era realmente fuerte. Pare en seco cuando empecé a sentir como una protuberancia se encontraba entre mis piernas. Y me sonroje violentamente.

—Tsk! Haruno sabes cómo me pones cuando estas así de cabreada—Susurro en mi oído con sensualidad, erizándome los vellos de mi nuca en el proceso.

Solo atine a morderme los labios con nerviosismo.

—Maldición— Escuche que susurro—Deja de hacer eso, que solo haces que me ponga más caliente y duro.

Y un jadeo casi imperceptible escapo de mis labios, cuando sentí como pegaba más su virilidad contra mí.

"¡JODER!" —Pensé

Y estaba tan ansiosa como el para que entrara en mi interior, no sé si leyó mis pensamientos. Pero en ese preciso momento su mano bajo hasta introducirse por debajo de mi falda y arrancarme con violencia mis bragas. Tampoco sé en qué momento bajo sus pantalones y su bóxer, para introducir su miembro caliente en mi interior. Y sacar un sonoro y audible sonido por parte de ambos.

Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, y rudos pero me encantaba. Me calentaba de sobremanera que me tomara ahí. Contra la pared, y que en cualquier momento podría entrar cualquiera y encontrarnos en ese acto tan lascivo.

—¡Maldición! —Chille presa del éxtasis, cuando empecé a ver estrellas en mi mente. Mis paredes vaginales se contrallerón con violencia cuando hube alcanzado mi orgasmo. Más en cambio Sasuke seguía en un bombeo fuerte y rudo en mi interior.

— Sakura, eres jodidamente estrecha—Comento ronco—Siento como me succionas por dentro.

Y yo seguía gimiendo, poco tiempo después sentí como Sasuke empezó a llegar también a su orgasmo. Llenándome por completo, sintiendo una calidez recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

—Joder como puedo amarte tanto—Murmure por lo bajo aun contra su pecho, me libere poco a poco de su agarre para sentarme en la silla más próxima.

Él alzó las cejas y aquella maldita media sonrisa no parecía querer desaparecer de sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de declaración es esa Haruno? —Comento

—Ni una mierda Uchiha, no es una declaración eso tu ya lo sabes—Infle las mejillas como niña de cinco años apartando mi mirada de aquel espécimen de hombre.

¡Joder! Aunque lo negara ese maldito de Sasuke Uchiha estaba como un jodido mango.

—Vamos Sakura, acabamos de tener sexo no puedes estar de mejor humor—Poso sus manos en la silla en la que me encontraba. Y seguí sin mirarlo.

Bufo con fastidio.

—Está bien, escúchame bien por que por ningún motivo más me harás volver a repetir esto—Desvió la mirada, y pude ver un minúsculo sonrojo que se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas.

¡POR KAMISAMA! Estoy viendo alucinaciones.

—Y aunque a ratos seas insoportable, y a ratos incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, la mejor eres tú, no hay nadie más con la que me sienta mejor. También eres la única que puede excitarme tan solo con una mirada así que por eso se mi novia— Susurro sonrojado.

"Maldita sea" —Pensé. Haber recapitulemos, acabo de tener sexo con Sasuke hace una semana, después desaparece sin decir ni una jodida palabra, ahora después aparece de nuevo, dice que soy suya, peleamos y tenemos sexo—otra vez—y me dice de una forma muy dulce—notase el sarcasmo— que me ama y quiere que sea su novia. Bueno, no le sacare a ese Uchiha orgulloso una confesión más dulce, así que que rayos.

—Sí, si yo también te amo Uchiha—Chille colgándome de su cuello, esbocé una sonrisa perezosa y complacida.

—Hmp—

—Te amo mucho "Idiota arrogante" —Finalice para estampar mis labios con los suyos.

Y pude sentir como una mueca de satisfacción surcaba sus labios para posar mis manos en mis caderas y responderme con ahínco el beso.

Sí, soy una idiota. Porque me he enamorado de este idiota arrogante con el ego más inflado que he conocido jamás.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
